The present invention relates to floor drains in which a bowl-shaped connector is secured to a drain pipe, the bowl having a removable strainer plate that fits on the upper surface of the connector. More particularly, the present invention relates to an all-plastic floor drain assembly in which a plastic strainer plate is removably received and retained in a plastic, bowl-type connector without the use of screws or other metallic connecting means.